5098 Atlantic Hurricane Season (Derp and Gary Collab)
The 5098 Atlantic hurricane season was a hyperactive season, which produced a total of 48 depressions, 46 tropical storms, 21 hurricanes, and 12 major hurricanes. Hurricane Gamma was the strongest storm, as it was a Category 7 hurricane. The longest and deadliest storm was Hurricane Oscar. Oscar killed over 1 million people, and caused $100 billion USD in damages. Adrian marked the start of the season; however, it was off-season and formed in late May. Adrian was also the shortest-lived storm of the season, lasting a total of 2 days as a fully tropical system. Timeline Storms Tropical Storm Adrian On May 15, a tropical depression was detected near Central America. After a short time, this storm began to circulate and develop itself. 12 hours after circulation, this storm had sustained winds up to 45 mph, which led to the depression being upgraded to a tropical storm. The NHC was tracking this storm and named it Adrian. Adrian moved near Panama, which led to Tropical Storm Warnings being issued for Panama and Costa Rica. On May 17, Adrian made landfall on Panama. Soon after its landfall, Adrian weakened back to a tropical depression. 12 hours after becoming a depression, it became a remnant low and dissipated shortly after. 'Hurricane Bella' On June 1, a tropical wave was detected southeast of the Caribbean Islands. This wave then began to circulate quickly. As well as developing a more organized circulation, the wave's pressure began to drop rapidly, and it started to develop itself. 1 day after development, this tropical wave unexpectedly intensified into a tropical storm, the NHC named this storm Bella. Bella then moved South of the Caribbean, and soon it was South East of the Caribbean. Bella then began to circulate faster, its pressure dropped, and the winds were up to 95 mph, this storm became the first hurricane of the season. Only 6 hours into the hurricane status, Bella was developing its eye, and it increased its winds and its pressure began to drop rapidly. Therefore, Bella was soon classified as a Category 2 hurricane. Bella began to slow down, and it also began to weaken. Bella soon became a Category 1, it then made landfall on the Western Caribbean Islands. After landfall, Bella weakened back to a tropical storm, and it had a brown ocean effect. So Bella strengthened over land, Bella had winds sustained winds up to 95 mph, and a pressure of 985 mbar. Bella then slowly weakened yet again to a tropical storm. As it continued to fluctuate in intensity, Bella started to obtain extra-tropical characteristics. After one day as an extratropical storm, Bella attained hurricane-force wind speeds. Bella quickly weakened and began to move quicker. Bella then slowly strengthened far out into the open North Atlantic. Eventually, Bella attained hurricane-force wind speeds, as an extratropical cyclone, for its second, and final, time. After reaching this secondary extratropical peak, Bella began to weaken due to wind shear and cold waters. Bella then dissipated 12 hours later. Hurricane Carlos On June 16, a tropical depression was detected close to Cancun, this depression slowly moved near Cancun, this depression made landfall South of depression soon became a remnant low on June 18. After it weakened, it became a tropical depression again, as it moved out of Mexico, it strenghthened to a tropical storm. This storm briefly became a hurricane on June 20. But shortly after it weakened back to a tropical storm. And it then became extratropical. And it then dissipated in Southern Mexico. Its remnants didn't effect anywhere. Hurricane Darlene On June 19, a remnant low was detected near Miami, this remnant soon curved away to strengthen, this remnant quickly became a depression. This depression soon then strengthened to a storm, this storm then went unnoticed for 1 day, the NHC found out about this storm and named it Darlene. Darlene exploded in strength and winds, not once, but twice, to become a Category 4. Darlene then quickly dropped its pressure and its winds are getting stronger by the hour. Darlene then kept strenghthening and on June 26, Darlene became a Category 5. Darlene then steadily kept its rate and it then slowly weakened, Darlene then began to strengthen, Darlene slowly dropped its pressure and its winds were increasing, Darlene was expected to strengthen, on June 29, Darlene became a Category 6. Models forecasted Darlene to make landfall at Florida. Darlene was moved around Florida and it then dramatically weakened to a Category 2. Darlene was then gaining wind shear and its pressure was rising. Darlene was quick and moved to North Carolina. Darlene made landfall at NC and it moved to Raleigh, Raleigh was left in slight flooding, outages, and severe thunderstorms. Darlene dissipated on July 2 over Virginia. It left a remnant and it died out over West Virginia. The remnant left power outages state wide. Depression 95L On June 24, a remnant low was detected near the Caribbean Islands, and this remnant was slowly developing, as well as slowly circulating. It was slowly gaining width, and this remnant was then lowering its pressure. # Storm names The names listed below were used to name storms that formed in the Northern Atlantic during 5098. Names not assigned are marked in gray. The names not retired from this list will be used again in the 5104 season. This is the same list used in the 5092 season except for TBA, which replaced TBA, respectively. The names TBA were used for the first time this year. Due to this season's hyperactivity, the Greek alphabet had to be used to name tropical and subtropical systems that formed after Hurricane Wilson was named. Greek Names Retirement The List for 5104 Seasonal effects Category:Seasons Collabs Category:Future Hurricane Seasons Category:Future Hurricane Season Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Category:Hypothetical Hurricanes Pages Category:Derpmeister99 Seasons Category:GaryKJR seasons Category:Storms with amazing tracks Category:Destructive storms Category:Category 5 Hurricanes Category:Hyper-active seasons Category:Seasons That Make 2005 Look Like Nothing